Sorry I'm gay
by KlainePotter621
Summary: Who thought being engaged made you a sinner...and a unicorn? Kurt finds out after someone volunteers to set him up with their daughter.


**Hey! This one shot just came to me because of a super addicting website called NotAlwaysRight and it's these people that share experiences about...not the smartest of customers. And I read this one and it just hit me. For those of you reading Prince Diaries, that one takes awhile to do chapters and I'm really busy these next few days. We have to get our house ready for the "For Sale" pictures by Tuesday so we're majorly busy with that. But I have a few minutes to spare and I couldn't sit on this one anymore. So, enjoy!**

Blaine got off work a little earlier than he expected so he decided to stop by Starbucks on his way to the Spotlight Diner to pick up Kurt. Blaine was the assistant to one of the most popular newspaper writers in all of New York. He stumbled upon the job on accident and it turned out that not only was he really good at it, but he loved it as well. He loved it so much that he had changed his major from Musical Theatre to Journalism. Because of the college and major change a year ago, he and Kurt had very different schedules. They got to see each other every morning and night due to living together but only for a few moments. They had decided after Blaine proposed last year, they were going to make sure they never worked or had class on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday nights and not to work at all on Sundays. It worked out most of the time but they both understood that things came up and sometimes they had to cancel.

Blaine ordered Kurt's favorite drink, a Medium Drip, and picked him up a brownie as well after he got off the subway. He walked the three blocks to the diner and came in. It looked a little busy for a Tuesday night so he was expecting Kurt to get off a little late. It was fine. It was Blaine's turn to plan their date and what Blaine had in mind didn't have anything to do with deadlines. In fact, he'd be surprised if they even left the bedroom to go eat dessert. Blaine, being Kurt's fiancé, was in the diner regularly enough that he knew all the employees.

"Hi, Blaine! I'm so glad you're here. Kurt won't shut up about your date night tonight."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Santana; I couldn't shut up at work either."

"I can't wait for you guys to get married. Then you guys will be too sick of each other to want to see each other."

"Thanks for the support, Tana. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Do you want a slice of pie?"

"No. I'll just go sit at the counter and wait for him to finish."

Blaine smiled at her and made his way to the counter and smiled as he saw his favorite person at the till working with a customer. He sat as close to the till as he could without being a distraction towards Kurt. He rested his cheek in his hand and watched Kurt handle the customers beautifully. He must have felt himself being watched because he turned his gaze to Blaine and smiled.

"Hey! Let me finish up with this woman and I'll be right there."

"Take your time." Blaine smiled.

Blaine took a sip of the coffee he got for himself as well and pulled out his notebook to start looking over the notes he needed for his meeting tomorrow. He was in his own world until he heard the conversation going on between Kurt and this woman.

"You're so cute! Look at your dimples and your kind smile. Why, you are a very good looking man."

"Well, thank you ma'am. I appreciate that," Kurt beamed. "Alright, your total comes to $42.67. Would you like to pay with cash or card?"

"Card, please." She handed him her card as he started doing what he needed to do as she spoke again. "You know, I have a daughter about your age."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. She's a few inches shorter than you and has black hair."

"That's pretty much what my two best friends look like." Kurt gave a small glance to Blaine knowing that Blaine and Santana were forever his best friends.

"Well, if that's who you choose to be around, I will bring her in here. You two would make an amazing couple."

Blaine almost coughed up the coffee he had just taken a sip of while Kurt let out a giggle.

"That's very nice of you, ma'am but I'm afraid I'm not looking for anyone."

"Oh really? Choosing to remain single?"

"Not exactly. I'm already taken." Kurt smiled and pointed to the engagement ring Blaine had slipped on his finger a year ago.

"Oh! That's so exciting! How long have you two been married?" She asked excitedly.

"Not married yet. Just engaged. But we're planning for within the next year."

"Well, congratulations to the both of you! That's absolutely amaz-wait. When did women start proposing to men? Why would you let her propose to you?"

"I didn't. I'm not marrying a woman. I'm marrying a man, ma'am. I'm gay."

"Why would you think you're gay?" She asked offended.

"I don't think I'm gay. I am. And I am very much in love with my fiancé...who is also a man...and gay." He said. Blaine couldn't tell if he was angry or amused.

"Being gay is fake. They don't exist. God said it's a sin and you're _choosing_ to be this way. I think that with the right woman, you will definitely be able to change your ways."

"Oh, I don't think so. Women are beautiful, sure. And my best friend, Santana is stunning, but the idea of dating a woman doesn't exactly get me going." Kurt explained.

"This evil sin has corrupted you. I'll bring in my daughter and she'll change you. I promise. She gets the boys going."

"And she may. But only the straight guys. I promise you. Even if this was something that I chose, which it isn't, I definitely would have chosen to be gay after having sex with my fiancé for the first time. That man gets me going. He's like a jackhammer."

Blaine almost choked. He wasn't sure if he was horrified, pleased or oddly turned on. He looked over to the woman who now had her hand on her chest looking at Kurt as if he were on fire. Meanwhile, Kurt was smiling, not looking the least bit awkward. The woman moved her gaze to Blaine, finally noticing that he was watching.

"Can you believe this man?" She asked horrified.

"Yeah. He's gay. What seems to be the problem?" Blaine shrugged.

"What's the problem?! He's gay! That's an abomination."

"So is being an asshole but you're doing that." Blaine continued.

"Excuse me! So, you have no problem with him being gay?"

"I should hope not. I'm marrying him."

Her eyes widened and her face paled as she looked from Blaine to Kurt and back to Blaine.

"You're the fiancé?" She whispered.

"I sure am. And I don't think it's possible to be more in love with this man."

"You two are sinners! You're...you're...unicorns! That's what you are. I can't wait for your horns to fall off so you can become a horse like everyone else in the world and be normal!"

"You know, I was called a unicorn in high school by my best friend's girlfriend! She said that's what made me special. And I think she's totally right."

The woman didn't respond and instead took her card back from Kurt and started backing up through the diner, almost as if she was afraid of turning her back on them. She stopped at the door and looked at Santana.

"Watch out for those two over there." She said, pointing to Kurt and Blaine.

"Okay? Why?" She asked.

"Because, they're unicorns."

"How'd you know my girlfriend used to call them that?"

If the woman could've turned paler, she would've.

"You're a unicorn too?"

"I wouldn't exactly call myself a unicorn. But you can call me a lesbian. But thank you for telling me to look out for them. They may be my best friends but they get on my nerves more than I will ever be able to express."

"You bunch of sinners!" She kept screaming as she walked out the door calling everyone 'Sinners' and 'Unicorns'.

Santana turned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she made her way over the till.

"Does someone want to tell me what that was all about?"

"I'm a unicorn because I'm engaged to a man. Not the first time I've heard it and it won't be the last." Kurt shrugged. He turned his attention towards Blaine. "Ready for our date now? I think I'm ready to call it."

"Me too. And I'm sorry to say that your coffee might be a little cold now."

"That's fine. It's the gesture that I love." He smiled. "Let me go clock out. I'll be right out."

In less than two minutes, Kurt was walking out from the back with his coat on and his apron off. He walked over to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I meant what I said to that bitter old woman...I am very much in love with you."

"And I am very much in love with you," Blaine smiled kissing Kurt once more. "Come on. Let's go on our date."

Blaine was right. The dessert in the freezer went untouched due to the exercise they were doing in their room. And if the noises coming from all around the apartment could prove anything, it would be that Kurt was right; Blaine was like a jackhammer.

 **Let me know what you thought! I'll try and update Prince Diaries this week. Until then. Peace and love! xoxo**


End file.
